doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Doomguy's Warzone Gold Edition
thumb|256px|Doomguy's Warzone Gold Edition Doomguy's Warzone Gold Edition is a randomizer megawad created by Doomguy 2000. It is somewhat similar to Æons of Death, featuring a wide array of new monsters and 90 player classes and difficulty settings. There are two different versions of Doomguy's Warzone Gold Edition: one that features the main WAD and the maps separately, and one where the two are merged. It is a sequel to the earlier Doomguy's Warzone, which was released in 2010. It is near universally panned by critics as one of the worst mods ever made. Notable Enemies These are some of the most notable enemies you will encounter out of many of the author's creations presented here. Weightlifter12 - This guy is very fast with a powerful melee attack that has a small chance of killing you in one hit. You also face him in a one on one showdown in the storyline that is presented in this WAD. Tourette's Demon - Very fast aggressive green demon that can do more damage that normal demons. These guys also have a mouth and say 4 letter words. Grand Legend - A member of the author's family. He can go through walls and projectiles go through him, so only melee attacks and bullets can kill him. He is the only monster in the whole roster that can resurrect himself after a period of time, so he's not dead forever and can be quite annoying at times. Street Thug - From Batman Doom. He has more health than the standard demon and also does more damage. He is quite common when it comes to monsters you encounter in the wad. Gallant Don - This guy is the main character of Doomguy's Warzone and is quite powerful. He is the final boss in the story line and in order to beat the level you have to kill him. This marine has an array of attacks such as summoning the US Air Force helicopters, smart phone bombs, and a Giant Gold BFG ball. Justin Bieber - This kid is one annoying monster that uses the song "Baby" to kill the player. Tourette's Guy - This guy is overpowered with the ability to morph you into a pig or chicken, fire plasma balls and use the BFG11K. He also uses 4 letter words just like the Tourette's Demon. Criticism The reception for this wad was poor, due to many factors. The most frequently cited criticism was its overall lack of polish, with poorly designed levels which tended to be boxy and badly textured. Enemy design was also lacking, with most new additions being severely overpowered recolors with nonsensical sounds attached to them--many of which the author purported to be based off of real people--or large, single frame sprites cut out of photographs which often caused visibility problems in areas with other smaller monsters. The game was heavily cluttered with player classes and difficulty levels, most of which were largely indistinct from one another. While the game made an attempt at humor, it notoriously failed to deliver, relying heavily on pop culture, internet memes and juvenile, homophobic jokes that often used profanity as the punchline in and of itself. Another major gripe was that the mod spammed pornographic images at the player in many places alongside other offensive imagery. The end result was by and large considered far more irritating than it was funny by the Doom community. Controversy continued to follow the mod when it was discovered that unaltered Doom II resources were included with the WAD. The author soon explained that he had put them in the WAD so as to allow for backwards compatibility with the original Doom. When confronted about this by staff members of the ZDoom forums who told him the resources had to be removed or else his mod would be removed, Doomguy 2000 simply refused to acknowledge the problem and soon thereafter links to the mod were removed by moderators. The thread was subsequently locked, and there was no further discussion of the mod. The author himself responded poorly to his critics. Though he claimed to have taken criticism of his earlier Doomguy's Warzone to heart, Gold Edition actually managed to drop even further in overall quality. Early critics were shrugged off as having not given his mod a fair chance, despite many of them giving detailed lists of grievances taken directly from gameplay. Doomguy 2000 willfully ignored certain statements in order to justify his own, continually stating that nobody understood his work because nobody had really played it. Whether real or feigned, Doomguy displayed startling ignorance, seemingly unable to understand that his work was neither funny nor entertaining, seemingly coming to the conclusion that people wanted him to add even more content. He would later write an article on the ZDoom Wiki about the mod featuring a "funny quotes" section of people complaining about his mod, a move that came across as pedantic and childish. The article has since been removed. History The original Doomguy's Warzone had much less content than the Gold Edition. It was mostly lots of Realm667 content with some of Doomguy 2000's monsters like the Street Thug and Weightlifer12. It also had 7 player classes and 8 different difficulties, replacing the all of the Doom ones except Nightmare and adding 3 more to the mix. The reception for the original was also poor with people complaining about the Tourette's Guy, Street Thug, Weightlifter12 and Cyberdemon Head, among other issues. The thread on the ZDoom forums eventually became locked after all of the controversy that transpired within the year. Doomguy's Warzone was mentioned in the 2010 Cacowards next to Æons of Death in the Worst Wad category. Legacy Doomguy's Warzone Gold Edition has gone down in history as one of the worst mods in Doom history. Many predicted at the time of its release that it was the likely winner of the 2011 Cacoward for Worst Wad, with some going so far as to imply the author had intentionally made his mod worse in an attempt to win it. Whether or not it was an actual factor in it, 2011 was the first year of the Cacowards without a Worst Wad category since it was retired. The following year after Gold Edition was released, the author himself re-released 4 levels from the Gold storyline as separate levels on the /idgames archive to troll people. Those levels are: Weightlifter12 Showdown, A Marine's Last Stance..., Desert Paradise, and Ocean House. The levels have also been bundled together for a separate release on his website. Doomguy 2000 went on to author 30,000 Levels, a novelty mod intended to showcase the ZDoom engine handling an enormous amount of maps. The levels were just tiny boxes with exit switches in them, however, and the mod was similarly panned. Another mod was later released with a somewhat similar concept, Reelism. While it has far less content and the system is handled differently, it is somewhat similar in its random and bizarre weapons and enemies and the fact that it presents itself in a humorous light. Unlike Warzone, Reelism was well received. The following year a self titled reboot simply called Doomguy's Warzone was released. This successor contains much less content and is more focused on the monsters that Doomguy 2000 created himself. It also has new endings for Doom and Doom 2, includes new monsters such as Barack Obama, Joe(Green Mancubus recolor), and Nyan Cat to name a few. This version also saw the retirement of player classes and has new quit messages that insult the player. Just like the previous gold edition, this reboot was panned just as badly with some people going as far as calling Doomguy's Warzone the worst wad of 2012. There's also another edition called Doomguy's Warzone Entire Roster Challenge!, where instead of going up against random enemies featured in the Warzone reboot, the player goes up against the entire roster. This edition features nothing new, but the player can carry tripled amount of ammo, and starts off with 600% health. This edition of Doomguy's Warzone is the first to not feature any new difficulties. The Most Impossible Difficulty Ever!!!!! from Doomguy's Warzone Gold Edition was re-released as a add-on difficulty renamed "Doomguy 2000 Challenge!!!!!", featured one additional player class to go with it, and sound replacements for the basic Doomplayer class. Millennia Invasion released late September, featured certain characters from Warzone put within the level as part of some of the death traps present. One part of the level itself, also has other monsters as already dead within the cave that has a worthless teleporter. Doomguy's Warzone All Stars!, released late October, features the best monsters from 3 previous generations put into one WAD as single monster replacements according to the author. The credits pic lists the names of the enemies that are in this wad. Doomguy's All Stars! comes with 2 different versions: One for ZDoom and the other for Skulltag. The premium version of this edition comes with an extra credits map that is exclusive for the Skulltag version, and is only available for his website. This is the second edition to also not feature new difficulties and new stuff as seen in the first 3 versions of Doomguy's Warzone and also the first edition to feature less content in comparison to the previous versions of Warzone. The Warzone Elites is an alternative gameplay mod featuring monsters from Doomguy's warzone was released on December 25, 2012. This is basically the author re-releasing single monster difficulties as a separate WAD. It features new difficulties with Barack Obama, Joe, and Ceeb, and a shuffle difficulty featuring all of the monsters added to Warzone Elites. There's also false cheat codes intended to screw players over. Interesting Pictures All About Tim TNT Level 2.png|All About Tim TNT Level 2. Cacoward Vault.png|Health Bonuses replaced by Cacowards that gives the player 50+ health. Pearl Jam Album.png|Pearl Jam's Ten album as an item. Giant Dogs In Doom.png|Giant Dogs in Doom episode 1 level 8 that replaces demons in Big and Small. The New Doomguy's Warzone.jpeg|New title pic for the self titled reboot of Doomguy's Warzone. External links *Doomworld thread *ZDoom thread *2010 Cacowards Doomguy's Warzone in the 2010 Cacowards *Download page on website of Doomguy 2000 *Doomguy's Warzone Gold edition on ThePirateBay * * * Category:Joke WADs Category:2011 WADs Doomguy's Warzone Gold Edition Category:WADs with new monsters